Chasedown
by Tabitha579
Summary: This is a story about a family of vampires who are friends with a human who lives right next door to them
1. Chapter 1

**Chasedown!**

**Chapter Uno!**

**I never gave it much thought on how my life would change forever! - Delilah Blackburn!**

**Living in a small town like Sanguinem Lamia in Symbola is hard, everyone is different in their own way... in a strange way. And now I am different too. See where I live is no ordinary place. It's full of blood suckers other wise known as vampires. There are good vampires like me who are trying to protect the towns people from the bad vampires like Desmonde and Marquisse and Avalon and last but not least Zaphara. She's the leader of the evil vampires. They call themselves **_**Bloody Bastards **_**who stalk their prey and wait for the perfect moment when they are alone. And for me, I have a husband, Dimitre Blackburn, and 1 daughter, Sonja Blackburn. Sonja is pregnant by her boyfriend, Isaac Nicolletti. Her best friend Angela Nicolai who is human is helping her prepare for when the baby is born. She lives next door to me and my family and my husband's, twin brothers Gabriel and Zayn Blackburn, live next door to are the twin brothers of Dimitre Blackburn. You may be wondering about my brother and sister, Zander and Veronika Lockwood. They live in Blod, Norway! That's pretty far away, but their protected there. They move faster then a lightning bolt.**** And ****if you are wondering what our powers are well here they are. I can read minds, Dimitre has Telekinesis which means he can move objects with his mind, and Sonja has invisibility which means she can become invisible to everyone even **_**The Bloody Bastards**_**, Isaac has shape shifting ability which means he can become what ever that his mind thinks of. **_**The Bloody Bastards**_** also have evil powers well here they are, the leader Zaphara has sonic scream which means she can scream really loud that it makes building fall down, Marquisse has the ability to cast illusions that are realistic to the eye, and Desmonde has hypnosis which means ****he can control your has the ability to teleport in many places at once. As for my brother and sister's powers, Zander has the ability to control electrical generation which means that he can take electric in through his body and throw it at his enemies from his fingers to electricute them, Veronika has the ability to make a force field to protect herself and everyone around her. As for my husband's twin brothers they have powers like the fact that Gabriel has the ability to duplicate himself as many times as he needs to fight off his enemies, Zayn has the ability to see into the future. Gabriel and Zayn they come to visit us on special occasions. Zander and Veronika try to come visit my family and I when they are not trying to save their towns people from the evil vampires that they have where they live. We all have busy lives we try to do the best that we can to survive in this world. **_**The Bloody Bastards**_** try to kill my family and I when they get the chance to but we always find a way to fight them off to keep my grandchild safe until it is born. We live off the blood of animals such as cows and chickens and goats, but as for**_** The Bloody Bastards **_**rather live off the blood of humans instead of animals like my family and I do. We have been living off the blood of animals for many many years. We kill three or four cows a month to survive in this world that we have been living in for the past 459 years. The towns people know that vampires feed off the cows, chickens and goats. But they don't know **_**we**_** eat them.**** They want to keep us there to protect them from evil. Going about their day, the towns people do what they have to. So am I, while trying to keep my family and I fed. The neighbors understand that we are also day walkers unlike some supersticions. But, we go feeding at night. But my family and I are trying really hard to provent them from killing the towns folk. Trying to keep down our thirst for human blood is hard but we get through without killing any humans. We go about our business like every other human does in this dreadfull town of ours. We like eating pizza, having parties and riding the bus with local hobos. But no matter how challenging things may get between us, we always stick together like any other family does. We don't get why people are scared of us, they think all vampires are bad, but their not. It's the media that has affected our lives, in more ways than you can imagine. But, we deal with this kind of stuff all the time and we've learned to adapt to this life. Our family is different and we don't care because we are the best at all types of sports and video games, but we don't cheat! So say ****whatever you want to say about us because we are special in many many ways that you can't possibly think of. Dimitre has has a job at The American Regal Newspaper. As for me I am a stay at home mom who takes care of the family. Sonja and Isaac work for the local blood bank, where sometimes they steal a quick snack! Gabriel works for the local farmers market where he provides fresh vegetables and fruits for us daily. Zayn is the smart one in the family so he works for the Tobacco Outlet. Zander works for the First National Bank where he is the general manager and he controls how the money goes in and out. Now Veronika, pretty, pretty Veronika, what happened to her, she used to be so nice and innocent, but now she works as the the local pubs "dancer", if 'ya know what I mean. Now as for Angela she goes to school to become a lawyer at the towns courthouse where she is learning to help the towns folk with their legal problems.**_** The Bloody Bastards**_** however don't have jobs, they have certain "tasks" they have to follow from Zaphara, who quite frankly doesn't do crap!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Dos!**

"**Living with family is the best gift of all." - Sonja Blackburn**

"**Sonja!" I yelled. She came running into the room to find out what I was yelling for. I scolded her. She had a questioned look upon her face.**

" **Yes mother?"**

"**You never told me that you were planning to go to Moonfest!" I complained to her. You see, Moonfest is a festival honored to keep the evil vampires away, and not just _The Bloody Bastards. _I was scared to find this out because of course they would be there. And of course try to hurt her, or even worse the baby!**

"**Don't worry mother, I'm going with Isaac, he'll protect me. He is big and buff and won't let anything harm me or the baby!" She sounded sure.**

" **That is not what I am worried about! I mean of course I am worried about that but that is not just the only thing. Isaac is a...new vampire. He hasn't quite figured out all his powers yet, you never know he could go into attack mode, kill a towns person and they kick us out of town for his actions!" I didn't want her to go. But, she insisted that she would be perfectly fine around Isaac.**

"**Mother you don't understand that I have been training him for a time like this, he has been practicing. He is changing in so many ways that his powers are getting better with all the practicing he is getting from me. So I am going and I don't really care what you say right now, I'm going!" **

"**I am telling you that no matter how better his powers are getting he can still be dangerous around you and the baby. Remember he is still a new vampire, he can't control his thirsts yet!"**

"**But, I am willing to take that risk and I will be safe around him because I love him no matter what happens to me or the baby." Sonja just didn't understand that she can be seriously harmed by being around him and even if she wanted to take that chance, I'm her mother and I said no!**

"**I am going to be perfectly fine being around her and my child and if you cannot come to letting her do what she wants then I guess we will just have to find another town to live in. I feel like you don't respect me and that you don't trust me, and I feel insulted by that because I have been dating her for 10 years and the only reason we are going to this stupid Moonfest is because we are going to celebrate our special 10 year anniversary there." He pulled me to the side and said he wants to ask Sonja for her hand in marriage.**

**I started to talk unsure how it was going to effect my life.**

"**Sonja, I give you permission to go to Moonfest because it looks like you have a very special guy that wants to take you."**

" **Oh gosh mother! Thank you! Thank you so much! Wait? What changed your mind? Oh my gosh I got to get a dress!"**

"**Oh well Isaac told me he wan-" Isaac interrupted**

" **I wanted to let her know that I love you and I will never harm you." Isaac said after he interrupted me. Oh but I understand why he did that though.**

"**Oh, Isaac I love you with all my heart, my bloody big heart!" **

**Sonja hurried away to go out shopping to find the perfect dress for the Moonfest that's coming up in a couple of months. Of course she had to take Angela, but little did they know, while they were out shopping Desmonde was stalking them. But when they were walking home from shopping he jumps in front of them making them scream. These poor little girls,they were all alone and scared so I decided to drop by, (mothers intuition) turns out he was calling back Marquisse, Avalon, and Zaphara. So I decided to call in Sonja's aunt and uncles to help us out with this bloody battle. Luckily, they just happen to be at a farm not far from the battles location.**

**Having electrical generation, force fields,duplication, and being able to see into the future is pretty good on our part. The only bad thing about it is that Avalon has the power to teleport so she can disappear and reappear without anyone knowing.**

" **Hey, you know what sucks! YO! EVERYONE SHUT UP! I am trying to talk! OK good you're quiet. I didn't find a new dress. Now I have to go to the next town over. Peace!" She left, leaving us to fight, now it got personal.**

**Isaac came running down the street furious because they were trying to kill us and his future wife and child.**

"**No one messes with my family and gets away with it!" I have never seen Isaac this mad before. I was getting nervous, but now I know he can control his powers and that I made the right choice in letting her go with him to the Moonfest. We fought them off until they ran away with their tails between their legs.**

**It wasn't even an hour before Sonja came home complaining that she was hungry.**

"**Well, it is almost midnight, and I'm hungry too. Ok, grab the car keys and house keys. Where do you want to go? The Blanchard's farm?" I said softly hoping no one over heard.**

"**How about we go to the dairy farm?"**

" **Nah, the last time I got blood their it was green! Blood is NOT suppose to be green!"**

"**Then we will go to the Blanchard's farm to get good blood to drink!"**

"**I knew it, plus I love the look on the farmer and his wife's face in the morning when they see either dead or vampire cows! Its hilarious!" I said starting up the car, which was strangely cold.**

"**Do you think it's cold in here?" Said Sonja shivering.**

"**Yeah and your strangely cold too!" said Delilah stupidly.**

"**Of course it's cold in here because you are cold blooded and we're vampires mother." yelled Sonja like her mother was a hobo living in a box on a train crossing the river.**

"**No, I mean it is colder than normal, its like -8 degrees in here."**

"**Mother look out! Swerve! Swerve! Ahhh! There is something in the road!" They skid to a stop in the middle of the road.**

"**Hey Sonja?"**

"**Yeah mother?"**

"**Wasn't that Zaphara?!"**

"**I think it was and she had blood on her face which means...fresh kill!"**

**The figure quickly disappeared off the road before we could even get out of the car.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Tres!**

**Hiding from your shadow ain't gonna get you anywhere! - Dimitre Blackburn**

"**Wow, that was death defying! Lets just go home." Said I. Who was scared to death.**

"**Yeah I know and yeah lets go home and just forget this whole thing ever happened. Please?" Said Sonja, who by the way was also scared to death.**

**We went home and didn't tell anyone about our little "death trap ride". Dimitre asked us here we have been but we just told him we went out to grab a bite to eat, which we never got so Sonja and I were still starving. Luckily, Dimitre had some raw, bloody, delicious meat still in the fridge. I needed his company. Now we know _The Bloody Bastards_ are after us and I don't care if they mess with me, Dimitre, Veronika, anyone just not Sonja or the baby. I'm so happy she is with a protective but not to protective guy like Isaac.**

"**Mom the twins are here!" Sonja yelled from down stairs. Which interrupted my train of thought.**

"**Um which ones?" I yelled.**

"**Dad's brothers, uncle Gabriel and uncle Zayn."**

"**Oh interesting, are they with you. Tell them to come up!"**

"**OK. uncle Zayn and uncle Gabriel mom told me to tell you to go upstairs to meet her and dad."**

**So of course Zayn replied " Tell her to get her fat butt down here to see me. I yelled up the stairs for her to come down to greet uncle Zayn and uncle Gabriel."**

**So of course I teased him and said,**

"**Oh come up I don't bite! Humans at least."**

**Dimitre and I walked downstairs to greet the twins who were waiting with Sonja in the family room waiting for us to join them. We both had something we had to tell each other, but to be nice I let them tell us their news first. They began to tell us that they had opened a shop together here in town and it was a butcher shop. I bet your wondering how we could top that... well we did, we are building a new house, still in town but its big enough that all our family (that's still living) and still have room left over! They can come live with us along with Zander and Veronika. We made a deal they don't have to pay us rent but they have to supply meat,fresh bloody animals and our meals. The house was built within one month and we had settled in just fine except there was dried up animals blood all over the carpet and it took forever to get it out. By the time we built the house, packed, unpacked, sold our old house settled in and got the blood stains out, Sonja was already 5 ½ months pregnant and we are going to the doctors to find out the sex of the child 2 weeks from now.**

"**I went shopping with Angela and found the perfect dress for the Moonfest."**

" **Yeah darling its beautiful but because your pregnant you have to get it altered like a day before the Moonfest" I know she was going to get fatter but she didn't want to get told that. Sonja knew she was getting bigger but she did not want to admit that she is soon going to need help getting her food.**

**The only thing she does now is play online Solitaire and eat Subway, which is shocking for her 1) because she is a full bred vampire 2)she is always trying to watch her figure -even though before she was pregnant- she was skinny. **

"**I try to support her in her time of need, I love her with all my bloody heart and she knows that I don't want anything to happen to her while she is with child." Isaac was on his way downstairs to see what all the commotion was. When he walked into the family room he saw Sonja's two uncles who were talking to Sonja's father. They turned to greet him in the doorway of the family room where he was standing to congratulate him on becoming a father for the first time."**

"**Sonja are you going to be alright here by yourself tonight while we go out hunting for food."**

"**Dad I am going to be perfectly fine here by myself because I will be resting while you are out hunting but make sure you bring me back some fresh blood."**

**Isaac was worried that Sonja and the baby will not be fine here tonight so he walked over to Angela's house to ask her if she could come stay with Sonja while they were out tonight to keep her company.**

**Sonja told Isaac that he does not have to worry about her because she will be fine by herself but, he did not listen to her and walked over to Angela's any way and Angela agreed to come stay with Sonja while they were out.**

"**Angie! Hurry up! We will look for dresses for me and you while they are busy! You are going to Moonfest right?!" Sonja said as her best friend walked through the kitchen.**

"**Yeah I am going, of course I am. Oh and don't you have anything to eat in here besides... blood?" Angela said disgusted by the bloody meat just sitting in their fridge.**

"**My dad said there is Chimichungas for you in the fridge, just heat it up in the microwave." yelled Sonja not leaving her laptop. "And are we looking for dresses or not!"**

"**Okay thanks and yeah we are looking for dresses the Chimichungas almost done."**

_**Beep beep beep!**_** The microwave sounded.**

"**Okay I'm coming now! I've been looking online at my house so I already found a couple good dresses for me and you. I'll show you them if you let me go online!" Angie said sounding excitingly. **

"**Sure lets do it!" **

**The two girls searched and searched until they found the perfect dresses. Angie has a short dress purple zebra print with lots of crystals. Sonja still has to get hers fitted soon, but its a hot pink ball gown with diamonds and crystals. The two girls were excited but what they don't know is that when they were making plans for the dress fittings, Avalon was going to make a guest appearance at Moonfest. And so were _The Bloody Bastards._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Cuatro!**

"**Not surprisingly, my family has not gotten any stranger." - Isaac Nicolletti!**

"**Hey Angela?" Sonja said.**

"**Yes Sonja?" She replied.**

"**I didn't even tell my uncles yet but, I am going to find out the sex of my baby soon. I alredy have some names in mind. If its a girl her name is going to be London Nicolletti but if its a boy his name is going to be Abyss Nicolletti. So what do you want it to be?"Sonja softly asked her.**

"**I am hoping that it is a girl."**

"**Hey! What would you do if I had twins, I would be overwhelmed, but yet again I wouldn't be able to resist them both. I would have double the trouble, double the feeding, and double diaper changing."**

_**Honk! Honk! Honk! **_**Dimitre, the family and I just got home, not knowing what kind of mess there was done to my new house!**

**When we walked in the front door there was blood all over the floors, and I thought she had eaten Angela but here to find out it was only animals blood.**

**The first thing I did was see where the girls were, I looked in Sonjas bedroom and I saw a note on her bed, it read:**

_**Dear Delilah and Dimitre,**_

_**We have taken Sonja and Angela.**_

_**They are some place you will never find them.**_

_**The only way we will tell you**_

_**where they are is if you go to**_

_**Cranks Old Cabin in Cameram,Lacus.**_

_**The one by the lake. Meet us there tomorrow**_

_**at 3:38am exactly. Be late and bye bye**_

_**pretty girls. Only Delilah and Dimitre anyone else**_

_**and they die instantly. See you there,**_

_**Signed, The Bloody Bastards!**_

_**P.S EVERY MINUTE YOU'RE LATE A FINGER GETS CUT OFF EACH OF THEM! DON'T BE LATE, WE KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!**_

"**Dimitre what are we going to do about this?"**

"**Joder! I don't know what we are going to do about these Bloody Bitches! ****Mierda, mierda, puta!" Dimitre swore.**

"**Hunny calm down its going to be ok. We are going to arrive there early, they never said anything about being early. We don't even have to worry, Desmonde is slow, Marquisse is fat, Avalon, she is just to happy! I don't understand how she can even make it as a vampire. The only one we have to worry about is Zaphara. Shes the dangerous one." I tried to calm Dimitre down.**

"**Thats is quite frankly the thing that I am worried about. You only need one sour apple to ruin the bunch and honostly, shes a sour apple!"Oh how he was mad, I never saw him this mad before. I was scared for his sake. He is old (837 years old) so he can control his powers, but he was so pissed he was about to lose control. He started throwing things around the house.**

"**Sis, whats going on I heard yelling and where are the girls they were supposed to hold down the fort while we were out hunting!" Zayn didn't know what was going on, but when he said that Dimitre just broke out into tears. Just as he started crying Isaac walked in. He read the note and understood what happened. Pretty soon we were mopping up the floor. All of us were crying.**

"**We got to find them, they weren't just my friends, but my best friends. No one can compare on how I feel about my girl and her best friend." Cryed Isaac.**

"**I agree she is my only neice and we got to save the other one even though I only met her once! Lets leave now, its already 11:53pm. Its like a 3 hour drive so we will probably get there early. There should be no traffic." Gabe sounded...sure...but honostly I wasn't.**

**We got into the car and started driving, it was at leaast an hour and a half into the drive before anyone said anything. The only thing said at that time was complaining. When is the car ride over? I gotta pee, I gotta poop! I had to yell at them to stop complaining. After that dead silence until we stop at a local McDonalds to pick upsome Big Mac's and McNuggets. Still, dead silence. The next sound that came out from someones mouth was when we were five minutes away and it was already 3:24am. **

"**14 minutes left before Sonja and Angie can't lift their pinkys!" Dimitre,had been so down about things ever since we read the note, granted its only been 3 hours.**

"**We can make it, don't worry, be positive!" Zayn threw on a fake smile and prayed on his butcher shop that we would make it on time and that the girls would be ok. We got there 5 minutes early.**

"**Phew! Do you think we should go in? They did tell us to go in at exactly 3:38."**

"**Yeah, but they never said we couldn't go in early and its cold out here." I said.**

"**Yeah just go in."**

"**Yeah see even Zaphara agrees with me. Woah! Wait! Zaphara!?" screamed Gabe.**

"**Zaphara! What are you doing here!? You wanna fight?" Dimitre said.**

"**Dimitre! The girls!" I said.**

"**Don't worry we will have time! Lets fight!"**

**We broke into a fight. It turns out that Isaac is good at controlling his powers! He fought off most off them but Avalon was gone.  
"Damn girl! I forgot she has the power to teleport! She left! Someone go get the girls!**

"**Haha silly little foolish vampires, its 3:39. What are you going to do now, we are starting to torture them! Maybe even chop off a finger! Oh and isn't one of your girls human! Muahaha!" laughed Zaphara.**

"**HELP! HELP!" Screamed the girls all at once!**

"**Guys run and save them!" I had to yell I was scared!**

**We ran into the old cabin hoping to find the girls.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Cinco!**

"**For the time being, let's party!" - Gabriel Blackburn**

**Luckily we made it in the cabin on time, before they could start cutting off the fingers of Sonja and Angela. When we got back home the girls were so tired so we let Angela sleep over at our house for the night.**

"**Mother! Tomorrow is when I figure out the sex of the baby! I am so excited, to find out what I will be having for the first time." said Sonja.**

"**I know do you need a ride or is Isaac or Angie driving you?" I said.**

"**Isaac and Angela are both going with me, but Isaac is going to be driving."**

"**Okay well than you need some rest then because you have to get up early and tomorrow is your dress fitting because Moonfest is 2 days away!"**

**So the next morning Sonja woke up early to have something to eat before she had to go.**

"**Ma we are leaving now! Wish us luck!" yelled Angela.**

**I waited patiently for them to get home to find out the great news.**

**While I was waiting patiently they were already at the doctors.**

"**Alrighty then Sonja," the doctor said,"something magical happened here."  
"Oh my god! What's wrong?" she was scared.**

"**No,no,no there is nothing wrong, it just looks like there is two heads,two heart beats, four legs, and four arms. It looks like you have twins, one boy, one girl." Sonja was surely shocked.**

**Isaac had a surprised look on his face when he found out that Sonja was having twins.**

"**Twins! Sonja now you can have little London and little Abyss! I will help you take care of them while the family is at work."**

**When they got home to tell the family the great news, we were shocked to find out that she was having twins.**

"**Wow Sonja I guess twins run in the family huh?!" Zayn said.**

"**Yeah I guess so, I don't know why I didn't realize this by myself. I am putting on a lot more weight than if I was having only one baby." She sounded stupid and excited at the same time.**

**Sonja was now going to have to feed 3 instead of 2 in order to keep them healthy and so they can get bigger. We were already having trouble feeding the family and with _The Bloody Bastards!_ This was going to be hard work and Sonja still has to get fitted because Moonfest was tomorrow.**

**I yelled up the stairs for Sonja! She was putting on a better outfit because we just had dinner and she has to go to the dress store.**

**Angie had to run to her house real quick before the left to get a sweater because it was starting to get chilly. When she came back she had a bag of makeup and clothes because she was going to sleep over and help Sonja with her hair and makeup for Moonfest!**

"**Hey can I come with you! I forgot to rent a tux! So, I figured I would come with you so I don't have to waste my gas, oh and because I love you!" Isaac said like he was the sweetest thing in the world.**

"**Well, sure but we are going to be there for a while so I don't know how long you are going to stay for." Angela said for Sonja.**

"**Hey mother that reminds me, do you want to come or do you want to see it for the first time when its Moonfest?" Sonja asked me.**

**So, I replied, "Um, I'll go with you. Honey what I am worried about is that one you see it you're not going to like it. You haven't even been to that store before." **

"**Silly mom, yeah I have been to that store before when I went to Aunt Veronika's wedding! Oh and abut never seeing the dress before, I haven't seen it in the store or anything but I have video chatted the owner of the store and I think it is beautiful."**

**We went to the store not knowing how it is going to look. It was about a 30 minute drive. But we made it their by 7:45. The owner already had it prepared we just had to make sure it was the right size and pay. Angela payed for both dresses, hers and Sonja's. She is so kind and her dress was just as beautiful. Isaac also got his tux. As we were driving home Gabe texted me and asked to see the dress. I replied and told him that he couldn't. Everyone else had to wait to see so does he. The first time he can see it is when she is going to have that "princess" moment when she comes down the stairs.**

"**Mother, do you think people will like the dress?" Sonja asked me.**

"**Honey, of course they will it is beautiful and people will be jealous of your dress. You and Isaac are going to be the hottest couple there!"**

"**Hey what about me! Just kidding! I know I am going to be the best dressed one their besides Sonja." Spoke Angie.**

"**I'm hungry do you think we can go downtown and grab a bite to eat? I am feeling good for some human blood right now." **

"**Isaac! No! Oh my gosh! Did you steal some blood from the blood bank while we were trying on dresses!?"**

"**Maybe..." Isaac replied shamefully.**

"**Isaac we can get fired for doing that!"**

"**No worry's. The owners don't know that we are vampires so they won't know we took it."**

"**Yeah they will they are starting to catch on! Anyway lets just go home and get some sleep for Moonfest tomorrow."**

**We went home and we went to bed. I was still nervous that Isaac was still going to try to take some blood, but he didn't. The girls got up around 3pm because they were extremely tired. They did there hair and make-up put on the dresses, woke up Isaac told him to put his tux on. They left. Of course on the way out we snapped a lot of pictures and Gabe told them they loved the dresses and the tux. They got there around 8:50pm and apparently everyone thought they were the best dressed. I showed up just to watch Isaac's special announcement. Everyone moved off the dance floor.**

"**Babe come with me real quick." Isaac told Sonja.**

"**What? You're embarrassing me!"**

"**I got a question for you." Isaac was prepared to ask away.**

"**What is it!?" Sonja was scared, embarrassed and nervous at the same time. You could tell by her face.**

"**WILL YOU MARRY ME?" **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Seis!**

"**Moonfest...the best party ever!"- Zayn Blackburn**

**Sonja was so happy that she started to cry because when she saw the ring that Isaac had proposed to her.**

"**Yes! Yes! I will! I will marry you!" Sonja replied happily.**

"**Yay! I can't believe we are engaged!" Isaac replied."And did you see the ring?"**

"**Yes I did Isaac and it is so beautiful! When did you find the time to buy the ring?" Sonja complimented and asked.**

"**I was out shopping for it the same time you were out shopping for your dress. And I got home with it before you did from your day of shopping with Angie."**

**Sonja was so pleased with the ring that Isaac had picked out for her, so she showed everyone that was at Moonfest and they all loved it. **

"**Sonja, come over here and let me see what it looks like." Said Gabriel and Zayn.**

"**Wow that is a very nice ring you have picked out there Isaac." said Zayn.**

"**Why thank you very much sir it cost me a lot of money to." Isaac responded.**

_**BANG!**_** Something fell over. Everyone turned around!**

"**So, how would you like to meet a real party crasher?" Said Desmonde.**

"**Oh, no it can't be! It's _The Bloody Bastards!" _Said Sonja.**

"**We came to see how the party was going." Said Zaphara.**

"**How come we were not invited to the party?" Said Avalon.**

"**Yeah how come we were not invited?" Said Marquisse.**

"**Hey, I _just_ said that!" Avalon said.**

"**You were not invited because this is a party that wards off evil vampires, so you can be banished from our town." Said Dimitre.**

"**Isaac, get Sonja and Angela out of here now, I am afraid that this is going to be one hell of a bloody fight." I said to Isaac.**

**So Isaac took Sonja and Angela back to the house and told them to stay there while he went back to help the family fight off _The Bloody Bastards_ at the party.**

**While the fight was going on Sonja and Angela were starting to get worried about the family so Sonja used her powers and became invisible and went back to the party to see how the family was doing. The family was kicking _ASS _against _The Bloody Bastards._**

**_The Bloody Bastards _ran away from the Blackburn family and yelled;**

"**We will be_ back _to fight you another day."**

**Sonja was back at the house before the family got home from the fight with _The Bloody Bastards_, that Angela did not even know she was even gone from the house when Isaac told her to stay with her, while he was with the family fighting off _The Bloody Bastards _ at the party (which they ruined).**

"**Sonja are you alright?" said Isaac.**

"**I am fine hun don't worry about me." said Sonja.**

"**But I worrie about you because of the babies." said Isaac.**

"**Sonja are you ok?" said Dimitre.**

"**I am fine father don't worry about me." said Sonja.**

**Zayn and Gabriel came walking into the family room where the others were gathered around Sonja and Angela.**

"**Angela would you like to spend the night here at our house just to make sure you are going to be alright?" said Dimitre.**

"**Yes, Mr. Blackburn I would love to spend the night here. But, I will have to go to my house to get a change of clothes so that way I can go to work tomorrow." said Angela.**

"**Isaac go with Angela to her house so she can get a change of clothes for tomorrow." I said.**

**Isaac walked with Angela to her house so she could grab a change of clothes for work tomorrow.**

"**Angela are you happy for Sonja and I?" Isaac asked Angela after they left the house.**

"**I am very happy for you and Sonja, why would I not be happy for you guys." said Angela.**

"**Because she has been spending all 6 months she is pregnant with the twins, with me and you barely get to see her anymore." Isaac said to her.**

"**I know that I don't get to see her much but, don't forget I have to work for the courthouse which has long hours and by the time I get home I am very tired." Angela told him.**

"**I know but when you don't have to work I am with her and you know I love you as a sister so if you have a problem, feel free to tell me because you are going to be spending just enough time with them when they are born. You are going to be the godmother. We both agreed to it." Isaac told her.**

"**I accept being the godmother." Angela replied.**

"**Thanks. Hey we are at your house. I'll wait in the living room for you."**

"**Feel free to make yourself at home I will only be a few minutes."**

**Isaac waited for her. She only took 5 minutes then they left again.**

"**So do you know when the baby shower is?" Angela asked him.**

"**The baby shower is July 21****st**** and they are due October 31****st****, so basically Halloween. I hope they are born on that day." Isaac said.**

"**That would be neat if the babies were born on Halloween." Angela said to Isaac.**

"**I know it would. But, technically they could still be born healthy even if they were born 2 months behind their due date. So, the family is hoping that they are born on the due date."**

"**Oh, look we reached the house already. That was fast."**

**They walked in and just in time. Sonja was having pains in her tummy and we didn't know what was happening. So we quickly called an ambulence. It took 15 minutes which felt like forever. Her pains were getting worse, but she wasn't having contractions.**

"**What's going on?" Sonja said in pain.**

**The ambulence driver replied, "The babies are ready to come out, but you haven't contracted and you're losing blood quickly. The hospital is to far away. We need the papmedics to perform a c-section immediately, the problem is, we don't have the prop equipment. We need to do it naturally, we have to pop the water sack. Are you ready? 1...2...3!**

_**POP!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Siete!**

"**Seeing you're kids for the first time, you get instantly attached." - Sonja Blackburn**

**Cries of babies filled the air. **

"**May I now introduce to you, Abyss and London Nicolletti." The ambulance driver said."They are very healthy, no problems. We still have to take them to the hospital though."**

"**Oh my gosh they are beautiful! But how are they healthy they are 3 months premature?"**

"**It turns out, you must have been pregnant before you thought you were supposed to be because you are only 2 days before the due date." The other ambulance person said. **

"**Wow! But I don't have any supplies!" Sonja said.**

"**Well normally the hospital provides supplies. Are you planning to breast feed or bottle feed?"**

"**I don't need food, I just don't have bibs and diapers and stuff like that." Sonja replied.**

**At that time the phone rang. It was Gabriel. I explained to him what happened and he was surprised but he was going to meet us at the hospital. When we arrived at the hospital he was there and the babies were rushed into the NICU. The NICU worker came out.**

"**I know this is strange, but your babies can go home today and all they need at the hospital is a blood test." The worker told us.**

"**Um...ok?" Dimitre said.**

"**Ow! Paper cut!" the worker got a paper cut while filing papers.**

**Then, something horrible happened. Abyss sucked all the blood from her. She got pale and dropped to the floor. Doctors came in to help her but it was to late. Abyss already grew 2 inches from when he was born by doing that. Another person came in to help us. They did all the tests they needed, we got supplies like strollers and car seats and we got to take the twins home!**

"**Hey Sonja?" Isaac said on the ride home. **

"**Yeah Isaac?" She replied.**

"**I want to get married tonight. Right here, right now."**

"**Now? In the car?" Sonja said.**

"**Well, not in the car, but lets pull over to the church. I want to get married on the steps. We have the rings, so why not. You can wear Angela's Moonfest dress,since yours doesn't fit you, her's is in the car. If its ok with her."**

"**Yeah I am completely fine with it." She said.**

"**Um, alrighty then. Mother pull over to the church."**

**Sonja quick got changed and they pulled out the rings. We payed the minister 300 dollars to do a sudden wedding. The babies were the bridesmaid and the groomsman. They said their vows and said "I do". I no longer have a pregnant little daughter. I have a granddaughter, grandson, son-in-law and my daughters new name is Sonja Nicolletti.**

"**Dimitre?" I said.**

"**Yeah Honey?"**

"**How are we suppose to get ready for the babies at home? We thought we had another 3 months to prepare but, we don't! She doesn't even have cribs or bassinets, the walls aren't painted! Hell, she don't even have a nursery! What are we going to do about this?" I complained to him.**

"**Honey I don't know right now, I mean, they just had twins and got married! They are growing up to fast! She didn't know she got preganant 3 months before she thought she was!"**

"**Hey Delilah and Dimitre?" Asked Isaac.**

"**What?" I said.**

"**Do you think I can call you guys Mom and Dad?" He asked.**

"**Of course you can, we know your parents are dead and we know that you love us, so we give you permission to call us Mom and Dad. We love you son!" Dimitre said.**

**I swear those two are going to be best friends! They already connected when they were just dating! **

"**Ok. Lets go home and let this all set in." We all said in unison.**

**The ride home was...entertaining. We sung songs, danced in place and watched videos of Spongebob! We stopped at a local Deli because we were hungry and Sonja was craving cheese. I myself was craving potatoes, meanwhile Dimitre was craving cereal, but Isaac wanted chocolate milk! Angela was the only who did not want something to eat, which is good because all I had to buy her was a 1 liter bottle of Pepsi!**

"**Did Sonja just enter the Deli with the dress on?" Angela said.**

"**I think so, I don't think she ever got changed!" I said. Everyone chuckled.**

"**Why did she do that she was suppose to change right after the wedding."**

"**I know I was, but I was to lazy, Angie can put on my clothes." Sonja said, I think she heard our conversation.**

"**Alright, alright." So Angie put the clothes on and went into the Deli. **

"**Vampire! Vampire! Attack! Attack!" The cashire mistaken Sonjas bloody clothes that Angie was wearing for blood from prey that an animal cought. There was no other choise, Dimitre took out all the workers there and cut the security camera chords.**

"**That was a close one, now lets run before the cops come." He said.**

"**Aw! We have to run! Why can't we just drive home!" Gabe said. I don't know why he was complaining, we are vampires we can run really fast.**

**So they took off running towards home to get away before the cops got there.**

**Cries of terror were shooting from the babies. They were hungry, but on the bright side we found out what there powers were already. Abyss has Ice Generation, which means he could control ice and form it out of no where. I think he took after Uncle Zander with that one. London has power mimicry, which means if someone has a power she can get the same one! **

"**Hey hey hey! It is Uncle Zander and Aunt Veronika here to live with you guys!" We heard Zander say from across the room. "Wait whos is this boy, and why are there 2 babies here?"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Ocho!**

"**Yeah, I'm here. Can we go shopping now?" - Veronika Lockwood**

"**Yup! We arrived! Can I eat something though, the plane ride was like 10 hours!" Veronika complained.**

"**CHIMICHANGA!" Sonja and Angela looked at each other screamed that, then started rushing into the kitchen, only for the freezer, which by the way was empty, except a rotten piece of ham that Gabe ate 4 months ago.**

"**So now what are we going to eat?" Angie said to Sonja.**

"**How 'bout we go get us some Chinese food. I'll drive. See 'ya mom, see 'ya dad, see 'ya babe and I'm taking the twins with me, so I don't have to say goodbye to them!" Sonja said to everyone.**

**So the family said goodbye to Sonja and Angie as they were leaving the house to go out to eat but, only to find out that right in front of them was _The Bloody Bastards_ waiting for them as they left the house. **

**I heard the girls scream and we rushed out the door, only to find out that _The Bloody Bastards _were there trying to hurt the twins, Sonja and Angie.**

"**Not again! You guys keep popping up everywhere! Did you know that it is annoying!" Angie said. We rushed outside only to help them out, they rushed into their car and we got in ours to follow them to make sure nothing happens.**

"**What just happened!?" Isaac said.**

"**Those bloody bitches just tried to hurt Sonja yet again!" I replied.**

"**Just let them try to hurt Sonja again and they will get the biggest ass kicking of their lives. Even though they are dead." Dimitre said to Isaac.**

**Veronika called Angie and Sonja just to make sure they were ok.**

"**Hey, Sweetie are you two okay?" Veronika asked.**

"**Yes, we are just fine don't worry about us." Angie said to Veronika.**

"**Well, even though you've been friends with our family for a while, I am going to take you two shopping tomorrow. You and Sonja can pick out anything. No matter how expensive it is!"**

"**Jeez Veronika, you find any excuse to go shopping don't you?" Zander said.**

"**Yeah but it is a good workout. It takes a lot of energy to walk around stores as much as I do."**

"**Um, hello I am going to hang up now then." Angie said through the phone. Then you heard a couple beeps coming from it. We arrived there but it was already 8:30, they were closed. We were starving.**

"**So now what do we do about getting something to eat?" Sonja said to Angie.**

"**I don't know, but we have to do something because my stomach is killing me 'cause we didn't have anything to eat all day." Angie said to Sonja.**

"**How about we go to the mall to get something to eat. The mall is open until 12:00 so we have plenty of time to get there to get something to eat." Sonja said.**

"**That is a perfect idea! We can go shopping with your Aunt Veronika after we eat!" Angie replied.**

**So, the girls went to the mall to grab a bite to eat because the Chinese place was closed. So, they went to a restaurant called _Taste of Italy. _They serve Italian food that is good because it is not that expensive when you want something good to eat, but also be classy and still be in an inexpensive restaurant.**

**We decided they were safe and that no one would go after them, so the girls invited us to dinner. Their treat.**

"**Thanks you guys for giving me a perfect life. I know it is hard being a vampire, not meaning you Angie, but it is hard facing daily battles but I love all you guys. Toast to loving us all!" I toasted. I really do love them all.**

"**So I got another announcement." Sonja said.**

"**Oh god, you're not pregnant again are you?" I replied.  
"No mother, I just wanted to tell you that I am going back to work finally again tomorrow! But, I never actually worked at the blood bank, I was getting a degree in the medical field. Isaac was helping me keep the secret. I am going to be a doctor at the Sanguinem Lamia Hospital!" Sonja said.**

"**How come you never told me that you were going to be a doctor?" I replied.**

**Just as Sonja was going to answer the entrees came.**

"**I felt like you wouldn't approve of it." She said.**

"**I would have approved of you becoming a doctor." I told her.**

"**Dang! This food is good!" Zayn interrupted.**

"**Will you shut up Zayn we are trying to talk here." I replied.**

"**What crawled up your butt today cranky pants!" He said back to me, smart ass.**

"**Nothing crawled up my butt its just that I am trying to talk to Sonja about the secret that she has been keeping from me this whole time." I said.**

"**Well, you should shut up because there are 7 other people here besides you two. And look! Our foods here!" He told me.**

**So they ate their dinner and waited for their dessert to come out. It arrived a few minutes later after they were finished with their dinner. Then they paid the bill and went shopping while they were still in the mall.**

"**So what do you guys want. I honestly don't care what you want, I'll buy it. Angie what do you want?" Veronika said.**

"**I want a pair of Uggs! Tall black ones!" Angie replied quickly.**

"**So, Sonja what do you want?"**

"**Hmm, I want a pair of Stiletto boots please!"**

"**Okay it looks like we are heading to the shoe store! SHOE SHOPPING! My favorite type of shopping! Woo Hoo!" Veronika said.**

"**You are truly a shopaholic. You know that right?" Angie said to Veronika. **

"**Yeah I know that and I have no problem with it." Veronika replied.**

"**Hey we reached the shoe store. Time to buy us some sexy shoes." Sonja said.**

**They entered the store and tried on some shoes. When they came home that night they had 28 bags and had walked out of a limo.**

"**How? What? Who? Where? Where did you get all this money from?!" Dimitre yelled!**

"**Oh! Angie, Aunt Veronika and I won this prize thing, where we one a $100,000 shopping spree and a free limo, with chauffeur!" Sonja answered him.**

"**Let me guess, you used your powers to win?"**

"**Yeah pretty much." They all chuckled.**

"**Oh and guess what!" Angie said.**

"**What?" I said for Dimitre.**

"**I got really hurt, so Veronika bit me!" Angie said.**

"**What so that means you are now a newborn vamp-" Dimitre and I said at the same time.**

"**Yeah and I am feeling a little peckish right now." She replied.**

**She fell to the ground, turned pale white, her eyes closed than all of the sudden, she has beet red eyes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nueve!**

"**I swear the only thing you girls love to do is Shop! Shop! Shop!"- Zander Lockwood**

"**Oh. My! I don't think you girls know the consequences that can and will happen from biting Angela!" Dimitre said.**

"**I remember when Isaac was a new vampire it took some time for me to get him to control his powers." Sonja said.**

"**That took 10 years Sonja! And what happened that was so bad that you had to turn Angie into "one of us?" Sonja tell me!" **

"**She cut her finger trying on shoes and I tasted her blood and I could not help myself so I attacked and Sonja tried to fight me off but it was too late I had bitten her." Veronika interrupted.**

"**I shouldn't even trust you right now! But you do have a limo and hopefully something in that bag is for me? If you don't then that is horrible because you litterally have like 30 bags!" Dimitre said.**

"**I do have something in this bag for you but you can't have it until after dinner tonight." Veronika said.**

**As we walked in I said, "Hey do you guys want to throw a party tonight? It can be just us, or family! Perfect! And as for Angie, she is now part of our family. Don't worry everything will be ok!"  
"Mother we are not worried." Sonja said back and her and Angie went up to her room.**

"**Sonja you should be worried because we don't know if she can control her powers and she has to teach Angie how to use her new vampire powers because now that she is a newborn she will have to learn how to use them like the rest of us did when we were newborn vampires. **

"**Mother don't worry I will help Angie with her powers now that she is one of us and she can help us protect the babies and the family... Okay?"**

"**Okay just make sure she does not go on a killing spree and starts killing all the towns people." I said to Sonja.**

**Sonja and Angie went out to go find some food to eat because there was nothing in the house to eat so they decided to go hunting for some food to bring back to the house so everyone can have dinner before we went to bed that night.**

**So they went deep into the woods that were way up into the mountains to find food to eat because they were starving for some animal blood.**

"**Hey this looks like a perfect place to hunt for dinner." Sonja said to Angie. **

"**Yeah this is a perfect spot good choice Sonja I would have never thought of it." Angie said to Sonja.**

"**But I have a bad feeling about this we should not be hunting here I mean what if we get caught?" said Angie.**

"**Don't worry Angie we are deep into the mountains I mean no one can find us here even in the dark." said Sonja.**

**So they waited and waited until they heard something moving in between the trees and saw a deer 100 feet away from them and they took off running as fast as lighting after it but it did not move. The deer did not hear them coming from so far away sonja and angie took the deer down with one bite from each girl.**

**They made it back to the house and Delilah and Dimitre started cutting the deer up into sections for they can have fresh meat and blood for at least a week or two till it is the mens turn to go out hunting for the food.**

"**Mom angie and I want to go to the movies if that is alright with you and dad?" Sonja asked her mom.**

"**Sure hun just make sure you are back in time to feed the babies and you have to go to work tomorrow morning." Delilah said to Sonja.**

"**I will be back in time to feed my babies and be up for work in time tomorrow morning mom." Sonja said to her mother.**

"**Okay just making sure that you will be back and will be able to get up for work tomorrow morning." I said to Sonja.**

**While Sonja and Angie were at the movies I was watching the grandbabies while mommy was out and daddy was at work.**

**The grandbabies were happy to see mommy come home while daddy worked the late shift again but he got home before the babies went to bed for the night. Goodnight my children I will be home tomorrow because I do not have to work because I have the day off. So while mommy is at work daddy will be home to take care of you tomorrow. Tomorrow is grammy and pappys day to go out and do some shopping for the babies Birthday coming up. Abyss Nicolletti and London Nicolletti's birthday is a month away so we have to get the party supplies that we need for the grandbabies birthday next month. So Delilah and Dimitre went to the party store to see if they had any good party supplies for the babies birthday party. Zander and Veronika were invited to Abyss and London Nicolletti's birthday party which will be held on December 8,2012 at dracula's castle from 1pm til 7pm there will be music and food and games for the children to play and the parents can bring friends along with them to the party. **

"**Hun we have to get the invatations out so our friends know when the party is for Abyss and London's Birthday party is so that way we know how much food we are going to need." Dimitre said to Delilah while they were walking home from shopping for the party supplies. When they got home Sonja and Angie were back from the movies. **

"**How was the movie girls?" Dimitre asked them.**

"**It was good we had fun." Sonja and Angie said together.**

"**That's good what did you see?" I said to them.**

"**We saw Queen of the Damned." Sonja said to her father.**

"**That is a good movie to see." I said to them.**

**Sonja and Angie both went upstairs to go to bed because they were very tired from seeing the movie.**

**Sonja got up for work the next morning and got ready for work then headed downstairs to grab a bite to eat before I leave for work I kissed the babies and Isaac goodbye before I left for work.**

**When I got home from work dinner was waiting for me at the dinner table it was hot and ready for me to eat. Then I went into the livingroom with the rest of the family to sit down and watch some tv with them.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Diez!**

"**It was the twins birthday party!" Abyss and London Nicolletti**

**I was happy to see that my babies are now 2 years old and walking and talking I was just so happy that I wanted to cry. It was the night of the party everyone who got invatations were there even Angie's parents were there at the party.**

"**Sonja would you like to make the toast to Abyss and London or do you want me to do it?" Isaac said to her.**

"**I would love to make the toast hun but I think we should do it together so that our friends know we love our children." I said to Isaac.**

**We gather here on this special night to celebrate the birth of our two wonderful children Abyss and London. This is the night my wife gave birth to them in the back of an ambulance 2 years ago and right after we left the hospital Sonja and I got married and been happy together for 2 years now. And not only is it the twins birthday but it is also our wedding anniversary so happy anniversary hunny I love you so much and we are blessed with two wonderful children who we love very much.**

"**Isaac I have something to tell you." Sonja said to Isaac.**

"**What is it hun you can tell me and our friends." Isaac said to her.**

"**Family and friends I have some wonderful news to share with you." Sonja said.**

"**Isaac and I are going to be having another baby." Sonja said to everyone.**

**Isaac was shocked to here what Sonja had to say but he was happy all the same when he heard his wife was going to have another baby.**

"**Sonja I can't believe we are having another baby." Isaac said.**

"**I know I can't believe it either I just found out yesterday when I did a home pregnancy test and it came out positive." Sonja said to Isaac.**

"**I am very happy and shocked at the same time." Isaac said to her.**

**All the family and friends came over to us and congradulated us on becoming parents again. We thanked them for their blessing and we told them that we can't wait for the baby to come.**

"**So when did you two decided to try for another baby?" Dimitre asked Isaac and Sonja. **

"**Sonja and I were in our bedroom a month ago talking about having another baby and then we decided to try for another baby before the twins birthday party." Isaac said to Dimitre.**

"**And one thing led to another and it just happened we ended up making love and next thing I know she is pregnant." Isaac told Dimitre.**

"**Well congradulations on becoming a daddy again." Dimitre said to Isaac.**

"**Thanks dad I am very happy to be a daddy again." Isaac said.**

**With all the talking going on the birthday cake came out and it was time to blow out the candles on the twins birthday cake but before they can do that they have to sing happy birthday to Abyss and London before the candles can be blowed out.**

**Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Abyss and London, Happy Birthday to you. And then the twins blew out the candles on the cake, Sonja and Isaac cut the cake for everyone to take a piece to eat and then Delilah and Dimitre had gone into the kitchen to get the cake for Sonja and Isaac's Anniversary when they heard a noise coming from the other room here to find out that it was _The Bloody Bastards_ they came to crash the party.**

**So Delilah quickly ran into the room where the party was and told Sonja and Isaac to get the twins out of here because we have some party crashers come to try to kill the twins.**

"**SO... how come we were not invited to the party?" Zaphara said to Dimitre.**

"**You were not invited because the only thing you are trying to do is to destroy my family." Dimitre told her.**

"**Ohh, that's to bad because I love me a good party when I see one." Zaphara said.**

"**Get out of here right now or I will rip your head off your body if you do not leave right now." Dimitre said.**

**The family and friends who were still at the party are all vampires and are there to help Dimitre and his family to fight off _The Bloody Bastards_.**

"**We are not leaving here until your family is dead so we don't have to deal with you any more." Zaphara said to them.**

"**If it's a fight you want it's a fight you shall get." Dimitre said.**

**Sonja and Isaac got the twins back to the house out of harms way to make sure they do not get hurt or killed.**

"**Angie can you watch the twins while Isaac and I go back to help our parents fight _The Bloody Bastards._" Sonja asked Angie.**

"**Sure I will watch them for you and Isaac it's not a problem." Angie said to Sonja.**

"**Isaac we have to go back to help mom and dad in the fight." Sonja said to him.**

"**Sonja you stay here you are pragnant and I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." Isaac said to her.**

"**Angie please keep her and the twins safe this is going to be one hell of a fight and if anything should happen to us make sure Sonja and the twins are far away from _The Bloody Bastards _okay?" Isaac said to Angie.**

**Angie nodded her head to Isaac and then he was gone leaving Sonja, Angie and the twins in the house where they had been staying for the weekend.**

"**I am sure everything is going to be fine and in no time we will see our family walking through the front door with arms wide open." Angie told her.**

"**You are right Angie they will be fine because all of our friends and family are vampires as well." Sonja said to Angie.**

**The fight took at least a good 2 hours but The Blackburns won the fight making _The Bloody Bastards_ run for the hills like chickens with their heads cut off from their bodies. When the family got home the twins were in their beds fast asleep and Angie and I were in the livingroom waiting for them to come in to the livingroom and I asked how the fight went and they said everything was fine.**

_**The Bloody Bastards **_**ran for their lives because they were no match for us or our friends and they saw that they were out numberd but they put up a good fight.**

"**Well that is good to hear that everyone is alright and that no one is hurt." Sonja said to her mom and dad.**

"**Yeah.. we kicked their butts and they could not stand a chance." Isaac said as he walked over to where Sonja and Angie were sitting in the livingroom.**

"**Where are the twins Sonja?" Isaac asked her.**

"**They are upstairs in bed sleeping they were very tired when we got them home from the party." Sonja said to him.**

"**Okay just making sure that they are alright I was very worried about them and you." Isaac said.**

"**I am fine hun Angie took good care of me and the twins while you were helping with the fight." Sonja said to him.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Once!**

"**We have to find a way to destroy those Blackburns!" Zaphara **

"**We must find a way to kill those Blackburns how is it that they always beat us in every fight." Zaphara said to Desmonde.**

"**I do not know my lady but we must come up with a plan to destroy them all." Avalon said to them both.**

_**The Bloody Bastards**_** sat around the table thinking of ways to try to kill The Blackburns but they can't think of anything at the moment.**

"**Where is Marquisse at?" Avalon asked Zaphara.**

"**He is off watching the blackburns every move to see if he can find a weakness in them." Zaphara said to her.**

"**Oh.. Okay because I have not seen him for a while and wondered where he was at." Avalon said.**

"**Don't worry about him he can take care of himself I sent him to spy on the blackburns while they are on vacation." Zaphara said.**

**Zaphara, Avalon, and Desmonde were still sitting around the table when Avalon said I have an idea.**

"**Well what is it Avalon?" Zaphara said.**

"**Well you know how they have the twins?" Avalon said.**

"**Yeah?" Desmonde said to her.**

"**Well if we kidnapped them while the family is in the livingroom they would not know that they are missing until morning." Avalon said.**

"**That is a perfect plan where did you come up with that?" Zaphara said to her.**

"**I don't know it just came to me because you know how protective they are of those twins but they cannot protect them while they are sleeping." Avalon said.**

**Zaphara sent a mental thought to Marquisse to let him know of their plan and what he was suppose to do.**

"**Marquisse I want you to grab the twins but before you leave I want you to leave them a note saying we have kidnapped your children and if you ever want to see them alive again you will do what I say and where we are to meet and if you do not do as I tell you your babies will not live to see their grandparents or aunt or uncle again." Zaphara said to him mentaly.**

"**Yes my lady I will not let you down I will make sure that I do not leave any sign that I was there to lead them back to us." He said to her in his thought.**

"**Good and if you do slip up make sure that you take your own life because I will not have a loser in my clan do you understand me Marquisse." She replied back to him.**

"**Yes... My Lady I do understand I promise I will not let you down and I will make sure the twins are still asleep when I bring them back to you." He replied.**

"**Oh.. and before you write the note make sure you are wearing gloves so that way they cannot smell your oder that you tend to leave behind." She told him.**

"**Yes my lady." He replied.**

**But before he could grab the twins from their room Sonja and Isaac came up the stairs to go to bed and saw that he was there and quickly grabbed him and drug him downstairs into the livingroom where the rest of the family was.**

"**Dad look what we found." Sonja said to her father.**

"**What are you doing here Marquisse?" Dimitre said to him.**

**But he would not answer him or even look at him.**

"**I am going to ask you again what are you doing here Marquisse?" He asked him again.**

"**My Lady I have been caught by the blackburns." Marquisse sent a mental thought to her.**

"**You stupid fool I told you to be quite while you where in there." She replied back.**

"**I am sorry my lady but they saw me as they were coming up the stairs what should I do?" He asked her mentaly.**

**But she did not replie back to him and he kept sending the same replie but still no answer from her.**

"**I will never tell you why I am here you are going to have to kill me before I will tell you of the plan." He told Dimitre.**

"**What plan?" Dimitre asked him.**

"**GOD DAMN IT! tell me of the plan or I will have my brother Zayn read your thoughts and see who you were contacting." Dimitre said to him.**

"**Okay...Okay I will tell you what you need to know but please don't kill me." He replied.**

"**Zaphara, Avalon, and Desmonde are planning on taking the twins and hold them captive to try to kill your family." He told Dimitre.**

"**But why would they do something like that to my family?" He asked him.**

"**Because you always seem to have a way to defeat us everytime were are in a fight with one another." Marquisse told him.**

"**She told me that if I did not get the twins that I was to take my own life if I was not successful in kidnapping the twins." He told Dimitre.**

**Dimitre looked up from Marquisse to his family and they were all in shock to hear what Marquisse was saying.**

"**I knew something like this was going to happen I had that gut feeling ever since we left the birthday party the other night." Sonja said to Isaac.**

"**Don't worry hunny they cannot get to them not while we have one of their followers here in our livingroom." Isaac said to her.**

"**Zaphara I am sending you a message that if you try to harm my family you will never see Marquisse again." Dimitre sent a mental thought to her.**

"**Go ahead and kill him I do not care I don't need him any more because he is useless to me." She replied back to him.**

**Dimitre told Marquisse what she had said and he lowered his head to his hands begging them not to kill him.**

"**Please don't kill me I can be of good use to you and your family I promise I will not send any kind of message to her or her minions." Marquisse said to him.**

"**How can I trust you with that promise I am not sure I can at this time my family and I will have to sit down to think about it for a while." Dimitre said to him.**

"**Oh but you can trust me if you want you can put me through all kinds of test to prove that I can be trusted." Marquisse said.**

"**For now you are going to stay here with us until we can give you your test so you can prove to us that we can trust you and that you are not trying to betray us." Dimitre said to him.**

"**That's fine and if you want you can keep me under lock and key go right ahead." He told Dimitre.**

**Zaphara had a feeling that Marquisse would betray her and try to join up with the blackburns and their family.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Doce!**

"**What kind of test shall we put you through!" Marquisse**

"**Zaphara what are we going to do about Marquisse he is trapped with them in their house?" Avalon and Desmonde said to her.**

"**I am afraid he has betrayed us by joining them he is never allowed to come back to this clan ever again." She told them.**

**Dimitre, Delilah, Isaac, Sonja, Angie and the rest of the family were in the diningroom thinking of a way to put Marquisse in a test where he will prove to us that we can trust him and for him to be around our growing family now that we found out Sonja is pregnant.**

"**We have to think of something that we can put him though to see weather or not we can trust him." Dimitre said to his family.**

"**How about we lock him in a room and ask him 1,000 questions?" Isaac said to him.**

"**No I don't think that will work." Dimitre told him.**

"**How about we have Uncle Zayn look into his future to see where his loyalty lies?" Sonja said to them.**

"**That is a great idea Sonja where did you come up with that?" her father asked her.**

"**I don't know it just came to me." Sonja said.**

**So they invited Dimitre's brother Zayn over to put Marquisse to the test to see into his future to find out if they can trust him or not.**

"**So Zayn what does his future look like with this family?" Dimitre asked him.**

"**Well brother it looks like you can trust him being around your family and he does not plan on going back to Zaphara because she has found herself a new pet to do her dirty work for her." Zayn told him with a smile on his face.**

"**Well that is good to hear that we can trust him but that is also bad that Zaphara can't do her own dirty work but she has to have someone do it for her." Dimitre replied back.**

**Dimitre and Zayn walked back into the diningroom to tell the family that they can trust Marquisse being around their family and that Zaphara has found a new pet to do her dirty work and someone they have to watch out for now.**

"**Dad are you sure we can trust him, I mean he was a bad vampire." Sonja said to her father.**

"**Yes Sonja we can trust him I mean your Uncle Zayn says his future looks very good with this family." He told her.**

"**And I have made up my mind I am going to ask him to be apart of this family I mean the more we add to the family the more protection we have for your children and you because I don't want anything happening to you while you are with child." He said to her.**

**So Dimitre asked Marquisse if he would like to join their family for good because he would not be treated like a piece of dirt like he was when he was with _The Bloody Bastards._ He said he would love to be part of this family because they make him feel welcomed he does not want to be a bad guy any more he wants to be good.**

"**Marquisse you will have to get use to drinking animals blood because we do not harm humans they are our friends." Dimitre said to him.**

"**I will do my best to not kill the humans." Marquisse said to Dimitre.**

"**You better because if you harm a human you will be put to death if you happen to kill a human." Dimitre told him.**

"**I understand what you are telling me I promise I will not kill a single human ever again." he told Dimitre.**

"**Isaac and Zayn will you take him out tonight to teach him how to hunt for animals so he can get use to the animal blood." Dimitre asked them.**

"**Yes we will take him hunting tonight and besides he looks like he could use some fresh air." Isaac and Zayn said together.**

**Dimitre laughed when they said that together because he never thought that his brother and his son-in-law would not get along with one another.**

**But they seem to have a bond with one another Sonja was even surprised when her father told her that Isaac and her Uncle Zayn are getting along because she thought that they would never be able to get along with one another.**

"**Marquisse you will have to get a job like the rest of us because my wife stays home to take care of the family." Dimitre told him.**

**He nodded his head to let him know that he has agreed to get a job to help support the family who is willing to take him in after his good for nothing leader Zaphara told him that he would never be able to return to the clan which he has gave his life to for when he first joined it almost 400 years ago.**

"**Isaac we have to go to the doctors office tomorrow because I have to have a check up and he wants to see how much the baby has grown in these first couple of weeks." Sonja said to Isaac.**

"**Okay babe I will take off of work tomorrow to take you to the doctors to get your check up." Isaac said to Sonja.**

**So the next morning Isaac and Sonja woke up early to get ready for the doctors apointment and before they left they went down to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat so that way they were full before they left for Sonja's apointment.**

"**Hey mom?" Sonja said.**

"**Yes dear what is it!" she said to sonja.**

"**Do you think you can take Abyss and London out for a day in the park so they can play with other children I feel they are too kept up in the house." Sonja asked her mom.**

"**Sure sweetheart I was going to ask you if I could take them out for the day any way you must have been reading my mind again." she said to Sonja.**

"**Oh and one other thing make sure you buy them their birthday presents because dad's brothers forgot to get them something last month.**

"**Okay sweetheart I will buy them whatever they want does it matter if they presents or not because I feel they don't need anything besides new clothes. I mean they keep growing out of their clothes eveytime I turn around they seem to be getting bigger and bigger each day." she said to Sonja.**

"**You know what that is perfect they do seem to be getting bigger by the day man they grow up so fast it seems only yesterday I was bringing them home from the hospital." Sonja said to her mom.**

**So while Isaac and Sonja were at the doctors office Angie asked Sonja's mom if she needed help with the twins and she said yes I could use some help picking out new clothes for the twins if you don't mind helping me.**

"**Sure that is not a problem Mrs. Blackburn I can help you with the twins." Angie said to her.**

"**Please call me mom you are apart of this family to you know you don't have to call me that just call me mom from now on okay." she told Angie.**

"**Umm... okay mom!" she said to her.**

"**There now that wasn't so bad now was it." Angie's mom said to her.**

"**No not at all in fact I like that." Angie said.**

**And so tomorrow Marquisse starts his new job working for the local butcher shop wrapping meat and delivering it to the markets.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Trece!**

"**Marquisse's new job!" Desmonde**

"**Hey Zaphara I hear that Marquisse has a job now working for a butcher shop." Desmonde said to her.**

"**Oh really?" she replied.**

"**Yeah isn't it a shame that he has to work in order for him to live with them."**

**Avalon said to them.**

"**Yeah it is a shame when he was with us he never had to work only to obey what he was told to do by Zaphara." Desmonde said.**

**As Marquisse was on his way to work the next moring Desmonde decided to pay him a visit while he was walking to work.**

"**So how does it feel to betray your own clan?" Desmonde said to him.**

"**I was told by Zaphara that if I did not come back with the twins I was to take my own life but the Blackburns caught me as I was going into the bedroom." He told him.**

"**Oh... really now that is not what she told us." he replied.**

"**She said that you were to chicken to do what she wanted you to do for her." he said again to Marquisse.**

"**She had sent me a message through thought that I was to bring her the twins and write a note to the parents saying that if they ever wanted to see them again they were going to have to do what they were told and where to meet them." he replied back to Desmonde.**

"**Well that is not what she said to us." he repiled back.**

"**Well you think what you like but to tell you the truth I never liked being under controll by her I was thinking of many ways to get out of there and now I have found one." Marquisse said to him.**

"**How does it feel to be a puppet to her Desmonde?" he said again.**

**He did not answer that question because he was still thinking about what Marquisse had just said to him.**

"**Well I am waiting for an answer?" Marquisse said again.**

**But still no answer from him he did not have an answer for that question so he just took off down the street running as fast as he could to get away from him.**

"**I knew you would not answer that question you chicken." I yelled to him as he ran away. When Marquisse got to work his boss asked him why he was late to work so he told him that he got talking to a very old friend of his and lost track of time.**

**His boss said don't let it happen again because if you do don't bother coming in to work.**

"**Do you understand that if you screw up you are done here?" His boss told him.**

"**Yes sir I understand completely I will never be late to work again I promise." He replied back.**

"**Good now get to work we have a lot to do today." His boss said to him again.**

"**Yes sir right away sir." He replied.**

**That night when he got back to the house the rest of the family was in the kitchen making supper and they saw that he was standing in the door way and they asked him how work was so he told them.**

"**So how was work today Marquisse?" Sonja asked him.**

"**It was okay except that my boss yelled at me for being late to work." he said to her.**

"**Why were you late to work?" Delilah asked him.**

"**Because Desmonde stopped me in my tracks while I was on my way to work" He replied.**

"**What did he want from you?" Dimitre asked him this time.**

"**He just wanted to ask me how it is to be free from Zaphara is all." he told him.**

"**Oh okay he didn't ask you anything else?" he asked again.**

"**Nope nothing else that's all he wanted to know was how it felt to be free." he told Dimitre.**

"**What's for dinner?" Marquisse asked them.**

"**We are having chicken parmesan with mashed sweet potatoes and mixed vegetables and for dessert we are having hot apple pie with vanilla ice cream on top." Sonja said to him.**

"**Oh that sounds really good can't wait to eat I am starving have not eaten anything all day." he told her.**

**So the family sat down at the diningroom talbe to eat dinner and talk about how their day was and how work was going for them.**

"**So sonja how did you make out at the doctors the other day?" her father asked her.**

"**It went well I am about 5 weeks into my pregnancy already." she said to him.**

"**Oh that is really great hun so does the doctor know when you will deliver the baby?" he asked her.**

"**No we will know in about another month when I go for my first ultrasound to find out what we are having." she replied.**

"**Oh okay well that is good to hear." he said to her.**

"**Thanks dad it is really great to find out what we are going to have this time." she said to him. **

"**So are you having morning sickness is yet? Her mom asked her.**

"**Yeah I get sick all the time now but the last time I was pregnant I never got sick like I do now." she said to her mom.**

"**Oh well sometimes that happens hun it did when I was pregnant with you." she told Sonja.**

"**Oh...Mom I don't need to hear that from you." she replied.**

**Sonja quickly ran to the bathroom because she had to throw up because of the morning sickness she was having.**

"**Sorry mom I did not mean it like that I had to puke." she said to her mom.**

"**It's okay hun I forgive you it is not your fault. She told Sonja.**

"**Thanks mom I knew you would understand what I am going through." she replied.**

"**Your welcome hun." she told Sonja.**

"**So Marquisse can I call you Uncle Marquisse?" Sonja asked him.**

"**Sure you can call me that I don't care." he told her.**

"**Great thanks for letting me call you that." she repiled.**

"**Your welcome." he repiled.**

**So after all the women went to bed and the twins were asleep the men were in the study talking about how their lives have changed so much because now that they have a new family member they lit up some cigars to celebrate Marquisse joining their growing family and to Isaac becoming a daddy again.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Catorce!**

"**Sonja's Pregnancy!" Avalon**

"**Zaphara what are we going to do about Sonja?" Avalon asked her.**

"**I don't know what to do I did not know she was even pregnant again." she replied.**

"**I only knew about the twins." she said again.**

"**I found out from a source that she is with child." Desmonde said.**

"**And who is this source you speek of?" Zaphara asked him.**

"**I can't tell you but what I do know is that he works with Marquisse at the butcher shop down town." Desmonde said to her.**

"**And he told me that Marquisse was telling his co-workers the other day when they were on lunch break." he said again.**

"**Oh...okay so now we need to find more members to add to our clan so we can destroy the blackburns once and for all." Zaphara said to them both.**

"**But were are we going to find more members?" Avalon asked her.**

**But she did not answer her right away because she was thinking of a way to find more members. Sonja woke up the next morning next to Isaac who was still sleeping after a long night of talking to the boys in the study.**

"**Hun your alarm clock is going off." Sonja said to him.**

"**Hmmm... What?" was his reply.**

"**Your alarm clock its going off." she said again.**

**So he hit the snooze button and got up looked around the room to find Sonja looking right at him with a odd look on her face.**

"**Good morning hun how are you feeling today?" He asked her.**

"**I am feeling fine why." she replied.**

"**No reason just making sure you are fine is all babe." he said to her.**

"**Oh okay." she replied**

**They both got out of bed to find clothes to put on to go downstairs for breakfast which her mom has already made for the family but they were the last ones to get out of bed.**

"**Breakfast come and get it before it gets cold." Mom yelled up the stairs to us.**

"**Were coming just give us a minute to get dressed okay." Sonja yelled back down to her.**

"**Okay." She replied back. She went back to the stove to take the pan of eggs off so they don't burn and started brewing a pot of coffee and by the time the coffee was done they were sitting at the kitchen talbe.**

"**So kids what do you have planned for today?" She asked them.**

"**Well we are going to take the twins to get their picture take and have a family portrait done and then we are going to take them to the park for a while." Sonja said to her mom.**

"**That sounds lovely sweetheart make sure you dress them in their best clothes." She told Sonja.**

"**I know mom don't worry I will make sure they are dressed nicely for the portrait today." Sonja replied back to her.**

"**So Sonja are you over the morning sickness yet?" Her mom asked her.**

"**Yes I am over the morning sickness now but now I am going through the food cravings and the swelling of the ankles." Sonja replied.**

"**You will for a while until the baby comes." she said to Sonja.**

**Sonja and Isaac went back upstairs to get the twins Abyss and London ready to go get their picture taken.**

"**And sweetheart make sure you take change of clothes for them for when you take them to the park okay." Her mom yelled up the stairs to them.**

"**Yes mom I know I have them ready to go for when we go to the park." Sonja yelled back down to her.**

**Isaac and Sonja took the twins to the ****Photographers**** to get the pictures done and then made their way to the park for them to play until they get tired from running around the play area.**

**So when the sun was about to set Sonja called for the twins to come to her because it was time to go home for dinner.**

"**Hey mom we're back from the park." Sonja said as they walked through the front door.**

"**Welcome home hope you are hungry because I made a big dinner." She said to Sonja.**

"**We are starving from all the running around we did today and the twins are very tired from playing in the park with the other kids." Sonja replied.**

"**Well after they have dinner take them up to give them a bath and then put them to bed so then we can talk." She said to Sonja.**

"**Okay mom." Sonja replied.**

**So after the twins had their dinner Sonja took them upstairs to give them a bath and then put them to bed for they were very tired after a long day of play in the park.**

"**Good night my sweet children." Sonja said quietly as she closed the door to twins bedroom.**

**Sonja made her way back downstairs to go into the family room to where everyone else was sitting watching the news on the television and when she walked into the room they all looked at her.**

"**What why is everyone looking at me funny?" Sonja asked them.**

"**Ummm...Sonja look at your belly." Hey mom said to her.**

"**Why what's wrong with my belly?" She replied.**

**So Sonja looked down at her belly to find out that it was sticking out really far from where it should be.**

"**How did I get this big so fast this can't be I only found out a month ago that I was pregnant." Sonja said to them.**

"**Now hun don't forget we are vampires so we tend to grow pretty fast when we are pregnant." Her mom replied.**

"**Oh was it like this last time I was pregnant?" Sonja asked her.**

"**Well yes it was hun but you have to remember we are not human either." her mom replied.**

"**Oh okay." Sonja said.**

"**Sonja you are about 9 months pregnant now." her mom said to her.**

"**Oh really wow that is fast." Sonja replied.**

**So Sonja and Isaac went up to bed because they were both tired from the day at the park with the twins.**

"**Isaac wake up." Sonja said to him.**

"**What hun what's wrong?" He replied.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Quince!**

"**Oh My God Sonja is having the baby!" Isaac Nicolletti!**

"**Sonja what's wrong?" He asked her.**

"**My water just broke." she replied.**

"**Ummm...okay lets just stay calm and lets get you to the hospital okay." He said to her.**

**So Isaac quickly got up went over to his monther in-laws bedroom and quickly woke them up because they were in a hurry to get her to the hospital.**

"**Mom, Dad wake up Sonja's water just broke." Isaac said to them.**

"**Oh my god hun get up we have to go with them to the hospital." She said to Dimitre.**

"**Okay okay I am up I will go downstairs and get the car going hun go wake up Angela and ask her to watch the twins and make sure you wake up Marquisse okay." Dimitre said to her.**

"**Okay hun I will do that right now." She replied.**

**So Isaac, Sonja and her parents were on their way to the hospital so Sonja can have the baby while Angela stayed home with the twins and Marquisse is there with her to help her.**

"**We need some help my wife is having a baby." Isaac yelled.**

"**Okay Doctor we need to get her into a room and fast she is already dilated 10 centimeters." The Nurse said to the doctor.**

"**Okay we need to deliver this baby and now because the baby is crowning." The Doctor said to the nurse.**

**So they took Sonja into the delivery room so she could give birth to the baby and to find out what the sex of the baby is.**

"**Push Sonja you need to push with all your might." The doctor told her.**

"**Okay I will push." Sonja replied.**

**And with that last push the baby came out with no problem Sonja was so tired from all the pushing she finally got to hold the baby.**

"**Congratulations its a girl." The nurse said to Sonja and Isaac.**

"**So what are you going to name her?" Isaac asked Sonja. **

"**Her name is**** Raven Nicolletti." Sonja said to Isaac.**

"**I love it it's different something I never heard before." Isaac said to her.**

"**Yeah it is different isn't it." Sonja said to him.**

**So when Sonja was put in a different room her parents came in and asked her what ****was the sex of the baby and she told them.**

"**Mom and Dad I would like you to meet Raven Nicolletti." Sonja said to them.**

"**Oh My Gosh she is so beautiful I think I am going to cry. Her mom said.**

"**Mom please don't cry." Sonja said to her.**

"**Where did you come up with the name sweetheart?" Her dad asked her.**

"**I read it in a book once and I thought to myself that if I would have another baby after the twins I would name her Raven. Sonja replied.**

"**Oh it is very cute I love it hun." He said to Sonja.**

"**Thank you dad." Sonja replied.**

"**Your Welcome hun." He replied.**

"**So how much does she weigh and how long?" Her father asked her.**

"**She weighs 9 pounds and 9 ounces and she is 21 inches long." Sonja replied.**

"**Wow that is a big baby." Her mom replied.**

"**Don't make fun of her mom." Sonja said to her.  
"I'm not Sonja I am just saying is all sweetheart." She replied.**

**So a few days later they were able to take Raven home from the hospital so when they were on their way home Sonja said to her mom and dad that she has to stop at the store so she could pick up some diapers and wipes because she needed them for when they take Raven home.**

"**Hey mom can we stop at the store I have to get diapers and wipes for the baby." Sonja asked her mom.**

"**Sure hun and we can all grab a bite to eat because we did not have time to eat anything this morning." Her mom replied.**

"**Okay that sounds great because I am so hungry and tired." Sonja replied back.**

**So they stopped at the local supermarket to pick up the diapers and wipes and then went across the street to the cafe to grab some breakfast because they were all so hungry from being at the hospital.**

"**What can I get for you all?" The waitress asked them.**

**But they could not decided what to have to eat so they told the waitress that they would need a few more minutes to decided.**

"**Mom what are we going to do we need blood to drink?" Isaac asked her.**

"**I don't know but lets just order something to eat then we will go out hunting after we take the baby home and ask Angela to watch her while we go hunting for blood for the whole family.**

"**Okay." Isaac replied.**

"**Have you decided what you all wanted to eat?" The waitress returned.**

"**Ummm... Yes I will have pancakes with sausage and toast and a cup of coffee." Delilah said to her.**

"**What about you?" The waitress said to Sonja.**

"**I will have steak and eggs with toast and a cup of Orange Juice." Sonja replied.**

"**Okay and what about you hun what will you have?" The waitress asked Isaac.**

"**I will have what my wife is having but instead of Orange Juice I would like coffee." Isaac said to the waitress.**

"**And for you sir?" The waitress asked Dimitre.**

"**I will have Bacon eggs and toast with a cup of coffee." Dimitre replied.**

"**Okay I will bring out your drinks right away." The waitress said to them.**

"**Oh what a cute baby you have there." The waitress said to Sonja.**

"**Thank you very much I just had her a couple of days ago." Sonja replied.**

"**What is her name?" The waitress asked again.**

"**Her name is Raven Nicolletti." Sonja replied.**

"**That is a very cute name." The waitress replied.**

"**Thank you again." Sonja replied.**

"**Your welcome." The waitress said.**

**So the waitress left and got their drinks and brought them to the table where they were all sitting at. And then she went into the kitchen and brought out their food so they could eat because they were very hungry.**

"**So Sonja how are you feeling after you've had the baby?" Her dad asked her.**

"**I am feeling great dad thanks for asking." Sonja replied.**

"**That's great to hear hun." He said to her.**

**So when they were all done eating and paying for their breakfast they left and went home to see Angela and they twins and Marquisee. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Dieciseis!**

"**Oh Wow look at the beautiful baby!" Angela Blackburn**

"**Angela we are home." Her mom said as they walked in the front door.**

"**Welcome home you guys so where is the baby?" Angela replied.**

"**Right here isn't she beautiful." Sonja said to her.**

"**Yes she is beautiful what is her name." Angela asked Sonja.**

"**Her name is Raven Nicolletti." Sonja replied.**

"**That is a perfect name for her." Angela replied.**

**So as Sonja and them took the baby upstairs to put her to bed Sonja asked Angela if she could watch her and the twins as she and the others go out hunting for animals blood so they all could have something to drink.**

"**Sure I will watch them while you and the rest of the family go out hunting." Angela said to Sonja.**

"**Okay thanks because we need blood to drink because if the twins and Raven need to grow they need blood and food to eat so they can get big." Sonja replied.**

"**Okay just go they will be fine here with me." Angela said again.**

**So Sonja and the rest of the family went up into the mountains to hunt for animals so they can have fresh animals blood to drink.**

"**Angela we are back and we have blood and meat for the family to eat and drink." Sonja said to her as they walked into the house.**

"**Okay well the twins are up and they are hungry so you better feed them and Raven is getting cranky." Angela said to her.**

"**Okay I will feed them mom can you bring me the animals blood please." Sonja said to her mom.**

"**Sure hun I will give me a second I need to put it in their bottles." She told Sonja.**

**So Sonja's mom pored the blood into the bottles so Sonja can feed her children because they were hungry.**

**And as soon as they drank the blood the twins grew 5 inches tall within a couple minutes from drinking the blood and as for Raven she grew 4 inches and she is not even a month old yet.**

"**Wow thats one powerful blood because the twins grew out of their clothes and so did Raven." Sonja's mom said to her and the family.**

"**Yeah I guess it is because remember the first time when Abyss bit the nurse." Sonja replied.**

"**Yeah I remember that day." She told Sonja.**

"**Well that was only a little bit of human blood and this is animals blood." Sonja said again.**

"**So what is wrong with the animals blood?" She asked Sonja.**

"**Nothing I mean look at my babies they are getting so big so fast." Sonja said.**

"**Yeah I mean look at Raven she is walking already." Angela said to Sonja.**

"**Yeah but don't forget we are vampires we tend to grow fast because we can survive on both blood and human food." Sonja said.**

"**And Angela you were turned into a vampire and my babies were born vampires so that is why they are growing fast." Sonja said to her.**

"**That is ture I remember you bit me when you were pregnant with the twins." Angela replied.**

**So Sonja and Angela took the kids up to their rooms and put them to bed so that way Sonja and Angela could spend some time together to do some girl things.**

"**Hey Sonja where do you want to go tomorrow while mom watches the kids?" Angela asked Sonja.**

"**How about we go to the mall because I need to get some new clothes because the ones I have are to big for me any more." Sonja replied.**

"**That sounds like a great idea I had seen these really cute boots in the store window the other day." Angela said to Sonja.**

**So the girls went to the mall to do some shopping and to grab a bite to eat before heading home to the family.**

"**So girls how was your shopping day?" Mom asked them as they walked into the kitchen.**

"**It was fine I got some new clothes and Angela got a pair of boots that she saw in the store window." Sonja said to her mom.**

"**Where are the kids mom?" Sonja asked her.**

"**They went with your father up in the mountains hunting for food he is teaching them how to hunt for food." Mom replied.**

"**You let dad take the kids out hunting in the mountains." Sonja repiled.**

"**Yes Sonja they need to learn how to hunt for food I mean I taught you how to hunt when you were little." Mom said to Sonja.**

"**You did I don't remember you teaching me." Sonja said to her.**

"**You would not remember because you were only 2 years old at the time when I took you out hunting for food." She said to Sonja.**

**Sonja and Angela took their bags upstairs to their rooms then Angela went over to Sonja's room to watch her try on her new clothes that she bought at the mall.**

"**Sonja those jeans make you look hot your husband is going to be in shock when he sees you in them when he gets home from work." Angela said to Sonja.**

"**You really think so I thought they were cute in the store." Sonja replied.**

"**Yeah you should go down and show your mom how they look on you." Angela said to Sonja.**

**So Sonja made her way back downstairs to show her mom what she bought at the mall.**

"**Hey mom do you like my new jeans?" Sonja asked her.**

"**Yes they are very cute what size are they Sonja?" Her mom asked her.**

"**They are a size 2." Sonja replied.**

"**WOW Sonja you lost a lot of weight fast." Both Angela and their mom said together.**

"**I know and I am so happy because now I can keep up with the kids." Sonja said with a smile on her face.**

"**Oh looks like dad and the grandkids are back home." Mom said.**

**Just as dad and the kids walked in the door Isaac walked in right behind them he was just getting home from work.**

"**Hey Hunny I have a surprise for you come with me upstairs I want to show you something." Sonja said to Isaac.**

"**Ok don't tell me your pregnant again?" Isaac asked her.**

"**No I am not pregnant hun." Sonja replied.**

**So Sonja and Isaac made their way upstairs to their room where Sonja showed him the new jeans she bought today at the mall.**

"**Wow hun they look so sexy on you I could just rip them off of you right now." Isaac replied.**

"**What size are they?" Isaac asked her.**

"**They are a size 2." Sonja replied.**

"**WOW Hunny." Isaac was shocked thats all he could say.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Diecisiete!**

"**I can't believe that Raven is going to be 1 already" Raven Nicolletti!**

**As the family was getting things ready for Raven's birthday party Abyss and London made the decorations for the party.**

"**Hey mom does this look ok for the party?" London asked her mom.**

"**Why it is perfect sweetheart I am sure she will love it no matter what." She told London.**

"**Mom what do you think of this one?" Abyss asked her.**

"**It is perfect baby Raven will love it too." She told him.**

**Sonja went into the kitchen to check on the cake that was baking in the oven to see if it was almost done.**

"**Hey sweetheart what are you baking?" Isaac asked as he walked into the kitchen.**

"**I am baking the birthday cake for Raven's 1st birthday party hunny." Sonja replied.**

"**Is that today already?" Isaac asked.**

"**Yes I can't believe she is 1 already it seems only yesterday we brought her home from the hospital." Sonja replied.**

"**But it wasn't yesterday it was a year ago today we brought her home." Isaac told her.**

"**I know I just can't get over how big she got that fast." She told him.**

"**Just think Abyss and London Start School in a month and Raven will be going to daycare while the whole family goes back to work." Isaac said to Sonja.**

"**Hey hun since we never got to go on our honeymoon why don't we take another week off of work and go to Paris France for our late honeymoon?" Isaac asked Sonja.**

"**But what about the kids who will look after them?" Sonja replied.**

"**I am sure mom and dad will watch them while we go on our honeymoon." Isaac said to her.**

"**So what do you say hun do you want to go?" Isaac asked her again.**

"**Ok but let me ask mom and dad if they can watch the kids while we are away." Sonja told him.**

**So that night at the party Sonja and Isaac asked their mom and dad if they could watch the children while they went on their honeymoon.**

"**Sure of course we will watch them while you go on your honeymoon." Mom and Dad both said together to Sonja and Isaac.**

"**We will only be gone one week here is the number for where we will be staying." Isaac told them.**

**Isaac already had the bags packed before the party because in the morning they have to leave for the air port to catch their flight.**

"**I hope they have a good time on their honeymoon." Delilah said to Angela.**

"**Don't worry they will have lots of fun." Angela replied.**

**So that morning Sonja and Isaac got up early to get ready to go to the air port to catch their flight to Paris.**

"**I can't wait to get there I know one thing we can do when we get there." Sonja said to Isaac.**

"**MMM and what is it you have in mind hun?" Isaac asked her.**

"**You know what I want." Sonja winked at him.**

"**Oh mmmhmm great minds think alike." Isaac replied.**

**So as soon as they got off the plane and into the taxi they told the taxi driver to get them to the hotel as fast as he could.**

**So when they got to the hotel Isaac checked them in and the bellhop took them up to their hotel room and told them that if they needed anything to please call down to the service desk.**

"**Oh hunny." Sonja yelled out from the bathroom doorway **

**Isaac looked over to the doorway and saw Sonja in her sexy Lingerie which was turning him on. "Ooh La La."**

"**So Sonja what would you like to do tomorrow?" Isaac asked her.**

"**How about we go for a walk through the town then go for a nice quite lunch at a Cafe." Sonja replied.**

"**That sounds like a great idea hun thats why I let you do all the planning." Isaac told her.**

"**Awww thank you babe." Sonja replied.**

"**Your Welcome hun." Isaac said with a big smile on his face.**

**Sonja and Isaac got up early the next day got dressed and ordered breakfast from the hotel then went on their walk around the town in Paris to enjoy the sites and then found a nice quite cafe to enjoy their lunch.**

"**Isn't this great just you and me here in Paris enjoying lunch without having to worry about being killed for once." Isaac said to Sonja while she was sipping her coffee.**

"**Yes it is nice to not have to worry about watching over your shoulders for once." Sonja replied.**

"**Hey hun do you know that in two weeks is mom and dad's wedding anniversary?" Sonja said to Isaac.**

"**No I did not know that well maybe we should shop around here to see if we can find them something as a wedding anniversary gift." Isaac replied.**

"**That is a great idea you must have been reading my mind hunny." Sonja said with a smile on her face.**

**So after they were done eating their lunch they went into every shop they could find to see if they could find something for their parents wedding anniversary coming up.**

**Sonja had spotted this really cute black pearls necklass with matching earrings and a ring.**

"**Hey hunny I just found the perfect gift for my mom." Sonja yelled over to Isaac.**

"**Did you find something for dad yet?" She said to him again.**

"**Yes hun I did find something for dad." Isaac replied.**

"**Well what is it?" Sonja asked him.**

"**Its right here in the window I was waiting for you to come over to see it before I went and bought it." Isaac said to Sonja.**

"**Remember how dad was telling me he needed some nice dress shoes for his work and a couple of new suits?" Isaac said to her again.**

"**Yes I remember that is a perfect idea hunny." Sonja replied.**

**Well after spending the entire day out shopping for gifts Sonja and Isaac went back to the hotel to get some rest.**

"**Hunny I don't feel so good." Sonja said to Isaac.**

"**What's wrong?" Isaac asked her.**

**But before she could answer she ran to the bathroom. **


End file.
